A Brothers Love
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: After the death of Old Fritz Ludwig finds himself with a brother that refuses anyone to come near him. Ludwig has a job to do, to make sure his brother feels better no matter what. Brotherly PrussiaxGermany


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is a little request I saw on the kink meme, with young Germany trying to console his brother after Old Fritz had died. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig bit his lip as he slowly walked into the room balancing the tray of food carefully.

He placed the tray on the edge of the bed before glancing up at the man that was sitting on the side of the bed, back facing him.

"Brother." Ludwig whispered trying not to show his fear. "Brother I brought you some food."

"Get out. And stay out." the response was clipped and short. No emotion whatsoever.

Ludwig clasped his hands together to hide their shaking. "Brother. The servants said that you haven't eaten in a while."

"I said get out." Prussia nearly snarled. Ludwig flinched lightly before gathering his remaining courage.

"Brother. You need to eat something." Ludwig whispered.

This time Prussia came to life. Snarling and growling at the same time he lifted Ludwig by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the door. The door slammed behind him.

Ludwig closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the sound of the tray of food being thrown to the floor and then the wall where he was.

"Leave from here Germany." Prussia snarled through the door. Ludwig flinched again. Prussia never called him by his country name.

Trying to hold back his tears Ludwig stood and slowly walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ludwig carefully organized the plates on the tray. He had to try again.<p>

He picked it up and started towards his brother's room once more. His hand shaking he raised it and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Taking a deep breath Ludwig opened the door. His brother was now standing at the window and staring out of it. Ludwig tried to ignore the tear stains that had remained on Prussia's face as he brought the tray of food forward.

"I brought you more food." Ludwig said quietly. He slid it on the bed again. "It's your favorite."

Prussia tilted his head slightly towards Ludwig. "I thought I told you to stay out."

"You also told me never to follow an order that I didn't believe in." Ludwig said not looking at his brother. "I want you to eat something at least."

"I am only going to tell you this one more time Germany." Prussia said. "Don't bother me anymore."

"I'm not leaving until you eat." Ludwig said. He locked his knees in place to stop them from shaking.

He couldn't help the flinch and gasp however when a vase flew by him, dangerously close to his cheek, and hit the wall behind him.

Prussia glared at his brother, already reaching for another vase.

"Get out." he ordered.

Ludwig locked eyes with his brother. "No."

Gathering his courage he walked up to his brother and took his hand. "Come on. You need to eat."

The next thing that Ludwig knew was that his head was knocked to the side and his mouth filled with blood. He brought a shaking hand to his jaw.

"Do you want me to punch you again?" Prussia asked. He straightened up. "Because the next one I will break bones."

Ludwig allowed tears to fall down his cheek as he held his jaw.

"Brother." he whimpered.

Prussia snarled once more and raised his fist.

Ludwig immediately stood and ran out of the room. Tears were falling down his face and his jaw was aching.

* * *

><p>This was no longer stupidity. It was a suicide mission. To go and bother Prussia once more was an ensured way to end with his death.<p>

Ludwig didn't care. His brother was hurting and in pain and it was his job as the younger brother to make sure his brother felt better.

He stood in front of his brother's room trying to get his courage together once more.

He glanced down and opened his hands slightly. A sleeping yellow chick laid there, it gave a small chirp as it shuffled in his hands.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. His brother was in his bed although he was able to hear a snarl come from him.

"You're a masochist aren't you?" Prussia asked. "Seeing as you keep coming back."

Ludwig didn't say anything as he walked up to his brother's bed and said "I brought you something."

"I will eat when I am good and hungry." Prussia said turning to his side.

"It's not food, it's something else." Ludwig said. He actually got Prussia's attention as he turned his head to look at his brother. Ludwig tried to ignore the haunted look in Prussia's eyes.

He held out his hands and opened them. The yellow chick had woken up and gave a happy chirp. He placed one knee on the bed and leaned towards his brother.

Prussia reached out towards the chick and stroked it with a single finger. Ludwig stared at his brother ready to snatch the chick back at a moment's notice of violence.

Prussia turned back onto his side. "It's nice. Whatever. Now leave."

Ludwig placed the bird on the night stand and turned to his brother not saying a word.

"Unless there is something else that you need." Prussia said not looking at his brother. "Then get out before I hit you again."

Surprising both himself and his brother Ludwig wrapped his arms around Prussia from his back. He pressed his body close to his brothers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Prussia asked. There was no anger, just indifference.

"Hugging you." Ludwig said quietly.

"I can feel that." Prussia said. "The question is why."

Ludwig pressed his body even closer to his brother. Trying to keep the sound of tears starting to form in his eyes he said "Because I'm your brother! Because your hurt and I need to help you!"

He tightened his grip on his brother. "Because you need me brother. I don't care if you push me away or hit me again." he cried. "I don't care! I will still keep coming to you!"

He climbed over his brother so that they facing one another. Prussia's tired red eyes stared into Ludwig's tear filled blue ones. "I'm here brother! I'm here! I'll take care of you!"

Prussia's hand came up and softly brushed away the tears from Ludwig's face.

"You little masochistic idiot." Prussia said softly before he placed his arms around his brother and brought him to his chest.

He hugged his brother close to him while Ludwig curled into his chest. He was small enough to act like an oversized teddy bear.

Prussia's body was shaking and it took a moment for Ludwig to realize that his brother was crying. Ludwig closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his brother.

"I'm here brother." he whispered. "I'm here." he remembered his brother telling that to him whenever he wanted to comfort Ludwig.

Tears fell down onto Ludwig's back and head. Prussia's entire body was shaking and tightened his grip on Ludwig.

"It's okay brother." Ludwig whispered. "I'm here."

When the young country didn't come out from the elder's room for hours the servants started to worry slightly. The ones that had favored the younger country gathered their own small amounts of courage to enter the room of Prussia.

There was no mess, although there was a sleeping yellow chick on the nightstand that the servant couldn't remember from before, that much was something that should be a relief.

He glanced at the bed and sighed in relief. Prussia was sleeping in his and in his arms was a sleeping Germany. Brothers were curled around and were holding onto one another tightly.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
